


Finding Hart's Heart

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, F/M, First Dates, Gay Bar, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentors, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Rookie goalie Carter Hart holds a secret close to his heart.  He's still a virgin at 21.  His mentor helps him with his, um, confidence.
Relationships: Braden Holtby/Not so Original Female Character(Background/Mentioned), Brock McGillis/Matt(Background), Carter Hart/Braden Holtby, Carter Hart/Nico Hischier(Endgame/Mentioned), Carter Hart/Original Male Character(s)(Background/Mentioned), Ryanne Breton/Claude Giroux(Background), Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick(Background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pucking Rare - A Hockey Rarepair Challenge





	Finding Hart's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorator/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Sorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorator/pseuds/Sorator) in the [PuckingRare2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> inexperienced Carter Hart/experienced Braden Holtby, tender loving pwp. optionally initiation into some kind of NHL goalie club. not picky about who tops or bottoms, and up to you whether Carter's a full on virgin or a m/m virgin or just not super experienced. I'm very here for some bondage, but vanilla is lovely too! I just want Holtby and Carter being Soft and making each other feel good, since Holtby has been one of Carter's mentors.
> 
> So....
> 
> Braden and Carter will be the main focus of the plot as Braden helps Carter gain some sexual experience and enter the dating scene. Will Carter find the right man for him?

Carter wasn’t listening for the door as he watched a video on his phone of Pierre Fitch getting his ass pounded across the floor by Gabriel Clark. His mind was lost into the world of what it would feel like to have a dick in his ass and his cock was painfully hard imagining that dream. A large muscular man drilling a large thick cock into his slick hole. He slides a finger in his ass not realizing Claude is looking on. Claude can’t speak, he looks on pitifully at one of his goalies needing to get laid. Claude slides back out of the room as quietly as he arrived.

Carter was pumping his ass with his finger and jacking on his cock until Nolan came into the hotel room. That was when Carter snapped to reality. As quiet as Claude had been entering and exiting, Nolan was anything but quiet.

“HOLY SHIT!” Nolan exclaims dashing out of the room as fast as he arrived. Nolan ran to TK’s room, arriving breathless and sliding the other keycard in his pocket into the door handle.

Nolan’s intrusion was a total bone killer. Carter’s cock went limp and he washed up in the bathroom, dressing in sweats and a tee. He headed for Claude’s room.

TK smiles at Nolan, “That was quick babe, did you pick up the stuff you needed out of your room?”

“No, Carter,” Nolan exhales in an effort to catch his breath, “watching… porn… gay… porn.”

TK’s grin turns into a chuckle, “Aww our little rookie goalie is growing up!”

“Not funny,” Nolan deadpans. “I’m now scarred for life.”

TK laughs, “You mean being my boyfriend doesn’t already do that?”

“I’ve been up close and personal with your dick. Not like I’m checking out all the guys in the locker room,” Nolan replies.

TK retains his smile, “Aw, I feel so special that I have my own personal stalker and he loves me.” TK leans in giving Nolan a hug and peck on the cheek.

Nolan’s phone chimes along with TK’s a few seconds later.

_ Claude: My room, NOW! _

Nolan taps out a reply for both of them as TK lifts himself off the bed and throws on a pair of sweats.

_ Nolan: TK and I are on our way. _

TK and Nolan knock on the door, Claude grants them entry with a sorry looking Carter sitting on the bed.

Claude takes a seat at the table by the window, “Carter here just admitted to a scene you and I walked into Patty.” 

Carter looks up flushed, “Sorry Patty, I should’ve warned you I didn’t pick up tonight.”

Nolan and Claude accept the apology then Claude adds, “I first want to make sure that you two won’t blab this to the rest of the team and will support our friend here.”

TK and Nolan nod in affirmation.

“Good,” Claude commands. He continues, “Now that we are all on board. It seems our rookie needs some experience in getting laid. I don’t expect you two to educate him since you two just got together yourselves.”

Claude opens his calendar app, “Let's see who in the goalie department do we play in the next couple of weeks," Claude ponders looking over their game schedule. He reads, "Washington and Montreal at home then we fly out west to San Jose and Anaheim. So Holtby, Price, and Jonesy I know would be game. You two boys have thoughts?"

Nolan comments, "Price would be nice and gentle. Jonesy likes to play games in bed though just to show off how flexible he is."

TK adds, "And Jonesy has those horrible teal boxer briefs! Besides, Holtby helped me work up the courage to seduce our young Patty here. I say we go with him. I mean he is a sex god and young Carter’s mentor.”

Carter cringes at the comments about Jones, and Carey while hot isn't quite what he had in mind. 

Claude's mouth is open gaping at the thought, he texts Ovi for Braden’s number. “Okay Carter, looks like we can get you laid on Tuesday night,” Claude says reading a text from the Capital’s captain.

Claude reads the text aloud, “Ovi said ‘Braden would love to mentor you.’”

Carter drifts off to visions of Holtby taking charge while his teammates engage in the decision making. Carter’s cock swells in his sweats. The big, furry goalie of his dreams. A cowboy, a musician, and a sex god all rolled into one big strong man. Carter imagines Braden covering his body, controlling every movement as his cock invades his tight wanting heat. His cock starts freely leaking all over inside of his sweatpants, yet Carter remains oblivious as he dreams of Braden just taking him for everything he has.

TK looks at Carter in the bed grinning, “It seems his cock approves. Carter can use my guest room. I’ll stay with Patty and Kevin that night.” Nolan now cracks a grin knowing he’ll get laid too.

“Carter?” Claude snaps trying to get the young goalie’s attention. He snaps a finger into Carter’s star struck eyes.

Carter blinks, “Sorry Cap, lost in my thoughts.”

Claude repeats the plan now that Carter is paying attention. Carter nods his approval, after all Holby was his mentor before he came to the NHL.

**

Tuesday comes, and Carter feels like it’s the longest day of his life. Morning skate goes on for an eternity. He’s so worked up that he wants to go home and jack off by lunch. He spends a long time preparing for the evening. He followed a “How to bottom” video from YouTube and gave himself an enema, trying not to blow a load while doing it. His guts have never felt so hollow, a small fleeting wave of nausea hits him.

Then he takes a shower with colder than normal water to calm down his dick and hopes his nerves calm as well. He considers his outfit for the evening, putting on a pair of jeans that hug his ass adding a t-shirt and Flyers hoodie. His heart is racing by the time he arrives at TK’s apartment, he can hear his own heart beating.

TK smiles as he opens the door, “Hey bud relax, it’ll be alright.”

“Yeah well what if I jizz the moment he touches me?” Carter agonizes.

TK flops on the couch and pats the empty seat prompting Carter to sit. Carter complies. TK looks at him, “Is this seriously your first time?”

Carter’s face turns bright red.

“Holy shit dude, really?” TK says incredulously. “You didn’t even get laid in juniors?”

“Not exactly a rainbow pride parade for us,” Carter mumbles.

TK still can’t believe what he’s hearing. He smacks Carter hard on the arm, “Seriously dude you did major juniors in Washington state. That’s like hipster central up there, people are so chill there. There had to be some dude you could have snuck into bed with.”

Carter looks at the floor, “Dude it we may be in the 2018, but hockey is still stuck pre-1980. You know if anyone found out my secret, it would have been game over? Besides, Washington state may be liberal, my teammates though...” Carter feels his anger well up and stops himself from continuing, he’s not going to take his anger out on a teammate.

TK places a hand on Carter’s shoulder, “Look, enjoy tonight. Let Braden show you the ropes. If you cream the moment he touches you, accept it. I did when I had my first time too. Braden will handle it well. First things first, hand over your phone unlocked.”

Carter complies nervously as TK installs Grindr on the goalie’s phone. “Something for you to use when we are on the road,” TK comments as he fills in Carter’s more salient details: a cryptic screen name, height, weight, rough cock size he obtained from Nolan, and a flattering description. He gets to the part he doesn’t know, “So are you a top or a bottom?”

Carter digs out the goalie stare, “We’re discussing my sex life?”

“Yeah, I mean Cap and Patty have already seen you popping one off in the hotel,” TK adds. “Since Patty found you fingering yourself, we’ll go with ‘bottom’ for now.” Travis enters the detail and hits save. 

Travis hands back the phone “This should get you started. Plus, some of our friends have scouted friendly clubs where you can pick up when we are on the road. Seriously, with Braden’s help we’ll take good care of you and ease you into the dating pool.”

A knock on the door indicates Braden’s arrival.

TK announces, “That’s my cue to leave. See you at practice tomorrow.” TK tosses a spare key to the apartment to Carter who catches it with goalie precision.

TK greets Braden as he leaves for Kevin and Nolan’s condo, “Take good care of him Holtbeast!” TK then leans in to whisper in Braden’s ear, “he’s a virgin.” Braden’s mouth curls into a smile as he looks on at Carter who has his hands between his knees with both feet shaking erratically.

Carter looks like he could jump out of his skin at the sight of his mentor.

TK looks back at Carter, “I’m gonna go let Patty fuck this sweet ass, enjoy riding your cowboy!” With those comments Carter feels the heat of a blush encompass his face as TK starts down the hallway before the door clicks shut behind him.

Braden gives of a warm smile behind his rugged beard, “Relax dude… here let’s eat first. Claude said you loved Chipotle.” Braden walks the food over to the breakfast bar grabbing Carter off the couch in the process.

“Before we eat, let’s get one thing out of the way first,” Braden says. He cups Carter’s chin, blood empties from Carter’s face and it proceeds directly to his dick going from 0 to full on hard in one second flat. 

Braden presses his lips into Carter’s bright red thick lips. That was all it took; Carter comes with a high pitched moan the moment Braden’s lips touch his own. Carter quickly breaks the kiss, blushes, and exclaims “Oh shit!”

“It’s okay,” Braden comforts. “I knew that would probably happen, figured we could let your system hit the reset button over dinner,” he adds. Carter sits down in the stool with the wetness of his first orgasm of the night dampening his boxers. He starts gnawing on his burrito to avoid conversation over what just happened.

After swallowing his first bite, Braden breaks the tension, “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m a little embarrassed about what just happened,” Carter confesses.

Braden sets a hand on Carter’s knee and looks over to him, ‘Look, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to just about every guy so I was expecting it.” Braden takes a bite chewing quickly and swallowing, “It’s not a crime to date guys in the NHL you know. Look at Teeks and Nolan.”

Carter starts flicking around the rice that fell into his container, “It was so hard in juniors and the A, all the guys would talk about is picking up girls. I took a few to coffee afterward, just to keep up appearances. I was the angel boy on the team.”

Braden lets Carter’s guilt sink into his brain while he takes a few more bites of his burrito. Braden is the poster boy of inclusion in the NHL. If only people in public realized the uphill climb he has within his own sport. It isn’t the management or the older players, the homophobia is evident in some of the younger players too. 

Some teams are more progressive than others. When TK and Nolan got together, Braden remembers a long chat he had with Claude over the budding relationship and the effect on the locker room. Claude has made great strides in taking homophobia and racism out of the Flyers locker room.

In Washington, Braden dealt with the rapid relationship of Jakub and Burky. It didn’t end well, and Burky ended up asking to be traded. Some of that was Burky’s home life, but Jakub wanted something different than Burky. Burky wanted forever, Jakub wanted friends with benefits. Now Burky only dates outside the league and started seeing a ski instructor in Vale. He’s happy for his former teammate, and Gabe has been more than supportive of having an inclusive locker room.

“So, Carter,” Braden starts stalling to find his next words by chomping down again on his dinner. He swallows, “What can I help you do to get into the dating pool?”

Carter knows the one word answer, “Confidence.” He swallows and continues the pace of his speech accelerating, “I have it on the ice, off it I’m a mess. I don’t want to get found out and make headlines. I’ve never had sex as you know, and I don’t do random. It isn’t my style, I want sex to mean something.”

Braden polishes off his burrito and looks over at Carter while he finishes his. He wipes his hands. “When I’m in town in January, I’m taking you out to a club. We’ll find your type. Tonight though let’s make sure you’re confident to  _ perform _ when you find the right guy.” Carter shudders out a small laugh, snorting out a grain of rice.

“Cute”, Braden hands Carter a beer to calm his nerves, “Let’s go sit on the couch and we can talk about what you wanna do tonight.” Braden grabs Carter’s hand and leads him back into the living room. He remembers what Carter had told him, “And just so you know, it means something to me that you trust me to be your first. I’m flattered to be your mentor.”

Carter has gone a little more rigid now. It’s go time, he was ready for this last week and now he’s not quite so sure after he creamed just because of a kiss. Carter chugs the bottle of Dragon’s Milk not realizing how much stronger it is compared to Teeks’ Bud. The alcohol doesn’t calm his nerves, it emboldens them. 

Braden looks on with pity and brushes Carter’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Relax Carter.” Braden figures he needs to do something to calm the young goalie’s nerves. He takes a long swig and sets his beer down and softens his voice further, “Tell ya what, let’s go take a shower together. I’m all grimy from the plane ride, and you need some warm water to relax you. Braden stands up, “Lead the way to your room.”

Carter stands up gaining a little confidence from his mentor’s soft voice and grabs Braden’s hand this time with a hint of a grin, “Follow me.”

Braden smiles back, “That’s the confident goalie I remember.”

They walk into the ensuite guest bathroom, Braden starts the water and checks it for temperature. Satisfied he turns the tap to the shower and closes the curtain. Turning to face Carter he requests, “Undress me Carter, and it’s okay to touch and kiss if you want.”

Carter unbuttons Braden’s shirt and slides it off exposing yet another layer of the onion to peel. Braden follows by removing Carter’s hoodie and undershirt together. Braden lifts his arms to let Carter remove his undershirt exposing the lightly furred chest. Carter is still too tense to touch Braden.

Braden takes matters into his own hands caressing Carter’s bare torso with his long furry arms and tugging Carter closer for a kiss. This one is much more passionate and lasting longer than the first. Braden can feel Carter’s cock harden beneath their jeans. Braden moans, “So easy. Let’s get cleaned up.”

Braden removes his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and unbuttoning the fly of Carter’s jeans sliding them down along with the come soaked boxers. Carter’s cock springs free of its confines and points straight at Braden. “Nice!” Braden exclaims as he rubs his own dick. He swats Carter’s ass, “In the shower!”

Braden’s touch springs Carter out of the trance of drinking in Braden’s body with his eyes. Carter swallows hard and steps in the tub.

Braden grabs the body wash and lathers his hands. He guides Carter’s body in the spray until they are both facing the wall to massage the younger man’s shoulders. “So are you a top, a bottom, or both?”

Carter ducks his head as Braden eases the tension in his shoulders, “I don’t really know, I think I’d like to try bottom first.”

“Nice,” Braden hisses in Carter’s ear before giving it a nibble. “Are you all cleaned out?”

“Uh yeah, I did an enema just after my nap. I do know at least some of the mechanics of this,” Carter scoffs.

Braden rinses the soap off Carter then kneels down and pulls apart Carter’s ass cheeks. He flicks his tongue at the exposed hole. It spasms while Carter’s cock bobs freely as he leans into Braden’s face. Carter is reduced to gasping and moaning.

Braden let’s up to keep Carter from spilling his juices a second time when Carter’s moans progressed up an octave. “That was called rimming and I’m guessing by your reaction you liked it,” Braden affirms. Carter nods unable to speak.

“Turn around,” Braden requests as he lathers his hands again and places them on Carter’s chest flicking at the nipples until they perk. “You can touch me too you know,” Braden hints.

Carter lathers his hands and works up the courage to kiss the older goalie as his hands wander towards Braden’s cock. Braden moans into the kiss as Carter massages Braden’s nuts. “More,” Braden encourages, “finger my hole.”

Carter slips the soaped up finger between Braden’s legs and slips the middle one between the cheeks and finds the entrance to Braden’s heat. He slips the finger inside and curls it to feel Braden’s insides. It’s tight, hot, and wet. Braden moans against Carter’s lips, the feeling is electric. “That’s what I’ll get to feel from you later,” Braden whispers into Carter’s ear. Carter wants to let Braden feel how tight and hot he is for his mentor.

“Let’s um rinse off and take this over to the bed,” Braden suggests. “I think you’re ready.”

Carter rinses himself off and clumsily trades places with Braden. Carter steps out of the shower drying himself then Braden after he shuts off the water. He’s now felt every inch of Braden’s body through the towel. It was intimate and soft. “I so want your dick in me,” Carter pleads confidently. 

“Your wish is my command,” Braden accepts. “I want to show you a couple of other things first.”

Braden leads his student to bed and pushes him down to the mattress. He then bends down and covers Carter’s body with his own. Everything Carter dreamed of in Claude’s hotel room that night is gifted to him by the mentor goalie. The bristle of Braden’s beard against his face and the fuzz of Braden’s chest against his bare skin burns a little and yet feels so right. Braden’s cock rubbing against his own completes the feeling of confidence and intimacy his body craves. If this is heaven, Carter never wants to leave.

Braden inches down Carter’s body sucking and licking at his nipples and kissing a trail down the young man’s chest. He grabs Carter’s cock and takes it between his lips. Carter has to take a deep breath to avoid exploding at the warm moist breath exiting Braden’s mouth. He lets out a content hum and closes his eyes to allow Braden to suck on his cock.

Braden pops off and Carter opens his eyes again while Braden lightly jacks on Carter. “You like that?” Braden inquires. Carter nods then begs, “Want your cock in my ass more.”

“Okay, let’s get you opened up first,” Braden mentions as he grabs the bottle of lube.

Carter pleads, “Can’t I just get your dick?”

Braden presses a finger to Carter’s lips, “Patience young padawan, I want you to enjoy this ride. If I just shove my dick in your ass, you won’t be able to walk for a week. I’m here to help you, not hurt you.”

Braden starts rubbing lube on his fingers and orders, “Legs on my shoulders bro.” Carter complies to get closer to what he really wants and trusts that Braden will treat him well. Braden inserts a finger past the tight rim of Carter’s sphincter. Carter lets out a gasp and his pucker spasms against the intrusion.

Braden coaches the virgin goalie rubbing a knee with his free hand, “Breathe Carter, let this feeling simmer. Let me know when you want another.” Carter closes his eyes and focuses on the finger like the video told him to. The stretch and feeling of being full is pain and pleasure rolled into one beautiful gift. He takes a deep breath and lets out a moan.

Carter wants. “Another,” he begs. His hole is hungry for dick, not a pair of fingers. Braden slides in a second finger which Carter’s hole welcomes without resistance.

“Damn boy you are hungry for dick,” Braden concludes. He removes his fingers to slip a condom on his dick adding a liberal amount of lube to the sheathed stiff organ..

Braden lines up his dick to Carter’s hole, “This is going to be intense, Carter.” With that interjection, Braden pushes the swollen cock head past Carter’s rim with a pop. Carter arches his back, the full feeling of cock in his ass the first time.

“Fuck Braden!” Carter exclaims. He’s breathing erratically as the stimulation of Braden settling into his ass takes over his brain.

“Good?” Braden checks as he sinks slowly into the depth of Carter. He gets all 8 inches into the young buck and bottoms out. He kisses Carter and let’s his student relax around his dick. All Carter is capable of is a moan into the kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Braden affirms as he breaks the kiss. He gently pulls out a little and fucks back into Carter. Carter’s moan inches up a few notes.

“Relax Carter, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll stay just like this for another minute,” Braden says gently pressing his lips back into Carter’s. He slips his tongue into Carter’s mouth, which Carter moans on. The sensation goes straight to Braden’s dick it stiffens and pulses onto Carter’s sensitive areas sending signals of pleasure to Carter’s brain.

“Okay I’m ready,” Carter exhales.

Braden fucks slowly and gently at first. Carter is so full of cock, it’s everything he dreamed he wanted from the mentor goalie. Carter grabs at Braden’s flow and pulls his mentors head toward his own and nibbles at Braden’s ear lobes.

“Fuck Carter, so tight and thirsty for this aren’t you,” Braden exclaims in the throws of passion.

Carter moans, “Jacked off twice to this dream over the weekend. Fill me up beast! I trust you.”

Braden smiles and picks up speed. Carter feels his cock swell and ebb with each thrust of Braden’s cock. The slide of his mentor’s cock making his dick jump when his hole spasms. Each trust pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

“Can you do it?” Braden coaches. “Come untouched your first time?”

Carter concentrates only on the feel of his dick as Braden slides in and out of the young man’s hole. All stretched and full, Braden hits Carter’s prostate with the head as he pumps in, and Carter’s load blows all over his abs.

Braden’s pride swells at the sight of his handiwork. “Keep going,” Carter pleads as his cock re-hardens. “I want to come again, stroke my dick... beast.” The pet word goes right to Braden’s dick and coaches him to pick up the pace.

True to the young goalie’s word, Carter’s dick is hard again at Braden’s touch. Braden strokes the throbbing dick in tandem with his thrusts. “So close again,” Carter whines, “come with me beast.” The first shot of come exudes from Carter, the spasm tightening Carter’s hole against Braden. That was all Braden needed to fill the condom with his load.

He fucks Carter through their tandem orgasm and slumps down onto Carter allowing his cock to soften a little before sliding out. Carter whines as Braden exits him, the feeling of emptiness feels slightly awkward to him. Carter feels hollow and vulnerable to the older goaltender.

“Well?” Braden inquires.

“God that was hot, can we do it again?” Carter whines.

Braden smiles, “In the morning young padawan. Let’s clean up first and you can have me again when you wake up.”

Braden grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wipes down Carter’s torso and ass. Carter slides in naked under the duvet. Braden joins him after ridding himself of the washcloth and condom. He nuzzles in next to Carter and throws an arm around him.

Braden kisses the back of Carter’s neck. “Sleep well, stud. You did so good today.”

Carter has never slept better. Braden runs his fingers through Carter’s hair until he drifts off himself.

**

Sun shines through the blinds of the room stirring Carter awake. His morning wood is bobbing against his abs.

Braden was already awake, doing stretches quietly on the floor still naked. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to. Carter’s cock reminds him that it needs attention and that there’s a hot man to help him out with it.

Braden hears Carter stir. As he moves into a downward dog position, he looks through his legs. Carter is staring at Braden’s ass. Braden smiles, “You want to try fucking me?”

Carter’s through goes dry. The feel of last night was incredible, this would be something new. “Don’t worry, you can ride me afterward,” Braden adds to the deal. “Why don’t you come over here and loosen up my ass with your tongue, it’s clean.” 

Carter’s dick twitches and takes over any thinking that was going on in his brain. He exits the bed quickly, grabbing the round globes of Braden’s ass. Saliva returns to his mouth, he holds his tongue out and flicks it at Braden’s hole. Carter savors the scent of Braden’s musk and the flavor of his flesh.

Braden knew what he should expect from a novice, what he got is one of Carter’s hidden talents. His knees almost fail him as his pucker spasms and the muscles in his relax at the good feeling. He reaches behind him and grabs the back of Carter’s head to guide them both safely into the doggy position.

Carter buries himself as deep into Braden’s ass, his nose smashed against Braden’s tailbone. The scent and taste are intoxicating and addicting. The hole relaxes around Carter’s tongue and allows it inside.

Braden pants, “I’m ready.” Carter gets up to grab a condom and lube. He rolls on the condom and covers it in lube.

Braden had repositioned himself onto his back with his feet touching the floor above his head. His hole is exposed for Carter to take. Carter remembers how tight the hole felt with his finger.

“Cock,” Braden demands. Carter lines it up with the exposed hole of Braden’s ass and slides the head past the rim of the pucker.

Braden moans while Carter slides in. “That’s it nice and slow at first,” Braden coaches.

Braden’s ass is tight, hot, and accepting. It takes all of Carter’s will not to come instantly. “Bottom out and kiss me,” Braden challenges. He’s testing the other goalie’s flexibility.

Carter accepts the challenge and bends down between Braden’s legs to meet his lips. The blood goes straight to his head taking sensation away from his cock. He begins to thrust. “That’s it,” Braden moans, “but we need to change this position. Follow my lead.”

Braden lifts his feet and Carter follows by shuffling his feet to the floor. Braden is now riding Carter. “That’s better,” Braden notes. “That cock feels real nice now, stud. Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Carter asked not sure if he knows what Braden is talking about.

Braden positions Carter’s cock head against his prostate, “That is my prostate, that is the secret spot on guys. Now you try to find it.”

Carter repeats the positioning and Braden’s cock jumps and hole spasms. The pressure on Carter’s cock pushes him closer to orgasm. “Got it, time to switch,” Carter whines. He wants the feeling of Braden inside him again.

“Ok, I’ll slide off you slowly,” Braden mentions as he slides up. The last of Carter exits Braden in one pop. Braden slips on a condom and adds lube to it.

“Come take your prize for fucking me so good, you should still be loose enough from last night,” Braden provokes Carter’s thurst to be fucked.

“So have you decided which you like better?” Braden teases.

Carter grabs Braden’s cock with ambition and slides it through his entrance and sinks quickly until his cheeks hit Braden’s balls. “This,” he confirms.

“Ah so you are a hot little bottom boy,” Braden coos. “So hot, I know a few tops in the league that’d love to have you.”

Carter bends down and kisses Braden, “Why not just keep me to yourself?”

“Fuck Carter,” Braden moans. The proposal is hot. He picks up the pace to force Carter to come untouched again.

Carter explodes all over Braden’s abs. Braden wipes the load off his torso and feeds it to Carter allowing his bottom to taste himself.

After fucking Carter through his orgasm. He leans up to kiss Carter and shoot his own load moaning into Carter’s mouth.

Braden breaks the kiss, “I’m married, so Brandi only lets me do this on the road. You on the other hand are a free agent.”

Carter eases off Braden looking sad. He trusts Braden so much that he wants this feeling again.

Braden picks up Carter’s chin, “Look, let’s take a quick shower and catch some breakfast. We’ll talk about this over some eggs if Teeks kept his promise to serve as host for you.”

The shower is quick and quiet. They both washed the sex off them and freshened up for morning skate with their respective teams.

Braden scoops eggs onto two plates and adds some toast. Carter picks at them looking depressed.

“I guess we’re going to have to talk before that gets cold,” Braden says softly.

Carter looks up raises his voice slightly, “I told you that sex for me has to mean something.”

Braden speaks softer, “And it did, it meant you trusted me enough to be your first and build your confidence. I didn’t say I could be your boyfriend.”

“I…,” Carter stutters. Braden sits in the stool next to him.

“Carter,” Braden begins, “you won’t be the first to confuse sex with love. I know you want sex to mean something and what we did last night and this morning did mean something. You trusted me with a secret and opened yourself up to someone else. You grew a lot last night, right here.” Braden touches Carter’s heart.

“You opened that heart up to the possibility of someone else. You trusted me that I wouldn’t hurt you and that I would help build your confidence. That is why you and I are going out tonight. I’m going to talk to Patty and Teeks to come along. We’ll help you find your game tonight. The one you don’t play on ice. In the meantime, will you be my road boyfriend so I can teach you a few more things?”

Carter thinks about the trust he gave last night. He also thinks about the trust that Braden’s wife has in Braden to only expose his bisexuality on the road to other men. He wants to trust Braden with a lot of things about him. He wants to feel less isolated.

Braden can see Carter is thinking about his offer. He needs to sweeten the pot to help Carter make his decision. “Okay you drive a hard bargain, Carter. You’ll be my exclusive boyfriend on the road this season. I promise that I’ll teach you how to be a sex god, and help you find what you are attracted to in another guy. You are free to date and see other men. Take this season to see what you like and don’t like,” Braden offers a hand as if Carter should shake it. Carter grabs it, Braden sucks Carter into a kiss.

The kiss breaks, Carter has tears in his eyes. Braden looks at the young man, “There’s a whole wide world out there for you.”

Carter wipes his eyes, “These tears aren’t because I’m sad. These tears are from keeping things hidden for so long. I never thought I could get to the point I could trust someone to come out to.”

Braden takes a forkful of egg, swallowing it, “I know it’s hard in this sport. Just one thing, don’t go looking for love. Let it find you, okay? In the meantime, let me get your number so we can keep in touch.”

Carter nods and hands his cell phone over, “I guess we should hurry breakfast up though. You and I have to get to work.” They finish breakfast and part ways for the rest of the morning.

**

Carter arrives at practice with a renewed confidence. Jakub comes up to his stall with Shayne, “Someone’s gotten laid finally, was she hot?”

The hair stands up on the back of Carter’s neck. Claude notices the unease from across the room, TK and Nolan see it too. Carter looks absolutely panicked. Claude yells from across the room, “Guys leave him be, you know better than to get in a goalie’s head on game day.” Carter exhales.

“Carter, in my office please,” Claude shouts. Claude’s office means one-on-one in the equipment room.

Claude opens the door to the equipment room, “Guys can we have the room for a minute. Carter and I need to talk.” The equipment guys exit the room, closing the door behind the two players.

Claude starts, “First sorry about Shayne and Jakub. I’ll talk to them after this. The reason I asked you in here is that Teeks and Patty are coming out to the team after practice. Do you want to also?”

Carter ponders the option, then he thinks about what Braden said this morning about trusting people. If he can’t trust his teammates, who can he trust? Plus if he does it along with Teeks and Patty, he won’t feel alone. “Yeah, I’d like that, thanks G,” Carter exhales relieving his body of stress.

“Okay, you have my support no matter what happens,” G replies, ushering the goalie out of the room.

“Shayne, Jakub, my office,” G yells into the locker room.

Carter finishes dressing when his phone goes off, it’s a text.

_ Holts: Lunch and a pre-game nap, no sex I promise? _

_ Harts: I’d like that. _

Carter grins even though his ass still hurts. He gets out on the ice when TK and Nolan catch him.

“Holts asked if we wanted to go out to Woody’s tonight,” TK mentions. “It’s karaoke night!” TK sings as he skates away. Nolan makes no excuses for his boyfriend as he skates away to line up and take shots on Carter.

G skates up to the blue line with a dejected Shayne and Jakub. “Okay boys,” G shouts, “Ready… Aim… FIRE!” In one swath 27 shots soar toward the poor goaltender. Carter blocks 26 of them only allowing G’s shot in even though he could have saved that one too.

**

Practice ends and G kicks the coaches and media out for a player’s only meeting. “Teeks, Nolan, and Carter all have something they’d like to say to you. So without further ado,” G passes the floor to the three Flyers.

“We’re gay,” Teeks announces on their behalf. “I mean, I’m gay for Patty and Patty’s gay for me,” TK laughs.

“We know,” Ivan comments laughing with TK.

“I’m single,” Carter laughs along since the team was already laughing.

Shayne looks up confused, “But you got some last night.”

“And this morning, but that's my business,” Carter fires back. “I’m not outing anyone else!” Carter’s voice is angry, bitter, and full of fear. He fears a repeat of his junior days, that his team will betray him or that another player will try to take advantage of him.

Claude takes over the meeting, “This took Teeks, Patty, and Hartsy a lot of courage to tell you that. I expect that information to stay in this room and with full support of the team. If you can’t do that, find another team to play on.”

Oskar starts the hug line with his teammates. It is clear that the locker room will support them and promise to keep their teammates’ private lives private.

Carter grins, “Now if you all will excuse me, I have a lunch date.” Carter walks off to the shower to get the practice stink off him before joining Braden.

_ Holts: Meet me at the hotel, I ordered in Panera. _

Carter gets the hotel details. 

Carter eats and talks about coming out to the team. As he tells the story he admits to Braden, “When they asked me about you, I got angry and bitter. That’s not who I am or what I’m like. I love my teammates, well I mean you know, in a brotherly way.”

“Teeks told me what you said to him about your junior team. Coming out is a process, you can’t just make a bold announcement and let that be the end. You may have to convince a few people that you are the same person, they just know more about you. It may take some time to build that trust in people,” Braden advises even though he hasn’t told his team about this side of him, at least Brandi knows about this, trusts him, and loves him anyway.

“I’m proud of you Carter, you’ve made a lot of progress in 24 hours,” Braden reassures the young man.

Carter yawns sets down the salad container on the table and strips down to his boxers ready for a nap. Braden joins him. The warmth of Braden’s body soothes the young goalie and he’s out in minutes.

Carter wakes a few minutes before Braden, slips out from the man’s arms when Branden adjusts his position, and dresses in his game suit quietly. He scrawls out a note on the hotel notepad.

_ See you at the game, beast! Won’t take it easy on your team just cause you fucked me! -Harts _

Braden grins and shoves the notepad in his bag.

**

G catches Carter, Teeks, and Patty before the game. “The team decided we’re all going to Woody’s tonight with you.”

Carter swallows, “You know you risk outing, you know who.”

G laughs, “Come on Hartsy, I already asked Braden. Since he’s a “You Can Play’ ambassador, I just told the team that Braden is coming to support the fact that 3 players came out and we accepted them. Plus, I need footage of TK doing Karaoke. That is so becoming chirping material later.”

Carter laughs, “You know it’s Drag Karaoke Night, right?”

G laughs along, “I know McGillis is coming too, he’s doing TK’s makeup!”

**

It was a hard fought shootout loss against the Capitals. Braden ships his team back to Washington and rides with TK and Nolan to Woody’s. Brock escorts Nolan, Carter, and Braden back to watch Teeks get into drag.

Brock and his boyfriend are in back applying makeup while Nolan, Carter, and Braden sit in a corner laughing their asses off. TK was totally on board until Matt mentions TK’s facial hair.

“What have we here, were you a character in ‘Pirates of Penzance’?” Matt chuckles turning to Brock, “Did you bring the wax sweetie?”

Travis’ eyebrows raise and his eyes open wide. “Wax,” he yelps. Carter doubles over almost to the point of falling over.

Matt waxes TK’s upper lip and places the paper over it. Nolan walks up to Travis, “Allow me please. Don’t worry  _ dear _ , it’ll be over in a flash. 

Nolan grabs both papers, and rips in one swift, smooth motion, “AHHHHHHHH, FUCK THAT HURT!”

Nolan laughs, “Thanks guys, I’ve been meaning to rip that off him for months.” Matt does the chin too with more shouting from Travis.

Brock starts adding his makeup too, “Now you look all lady like. Let’s see, we need to get you a dress and a wig.” Brock wanders over his options and lights up when he sees it. “Look they have the whole Creulla DeVil outfit.”

Travis looks deep in thought, “Crew what?”

Carter laughs, “Creulla DeVil, that evil lady from the Disney movies with the dogs. Carter pulls up a clip on the phone of the movie and the song about the evil dame.

Travis giggles, “I can so do that, tell the emcee.”

Carter and Braden leave to tell Claude what is happening. Claude whips out his phone to get it set up. Carter leaves to grab something from the bar.

“Orange juice spritzer,” Carter orders from the bartender. 

A voice comes up from behind him, “drinking light tonight? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. I’m pretty sure I’d remember a tall built drink of water like yourself.”

Carter grabs his drink and turns around to see someone almost as tall as him, “I’m the designated driver tonight.” God that sounded so lame.

“Holy shit,” the other man gasps, “Do you know who you look like?”

“Like Carter Hart of the Philadelphia Flyers? I get that alot,” Carter giggles.

The other guy chuckles along, “You’re kinda cute when you laugh like that. That was kinda who I had in mind. You wanna go have a seat somewhere and watch the show? I’m Garret, by the way.”

Carter reaches out to shake Garret’s hand, “Nice to meet you Garret.” Nice one Carter, leave him guessing. They find a booth in a somewhat quieter part of the bar, if you could call it that.

**

Braden starts worrying about Carter’s return. “Anyone seen your goalie?” Braden asks the group. They all shrug. Braden leaves the VIP area in search of his friend.

**

Garret stares at Carter, “You really do look like Carter Hart. He is the hottest goalie I’ve ever seen except maybe Braden Holtby, kinda inspired me to join the Phury. It’s a gay hockey team/league here in town.”

Carter smiles, “It’s nice to see some sports branching out.” Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Braden looking for him. Time to make Garret lose his shit.

Carter waves at Braden then looks back at Garret, “So I... um... have a confession.”

Braden sits in the booth next to Carter when Carter admits, “I am Carter Hart. You might know this guy here too?”

“Holy fucking shit,” Garret giggles, “is this Halloween?”

Braden deadpans, “Nope, just your lucky day.”

Garret looks at the pair, “Are you two… um… you know?”

“Together?” Braden inflects to complete the question. Carter throws his head into his arm on the table laughing.

“What,” Garret asks, not getting the joke.

“You realize he has like a decade on me,” Carter admits.

Garret shrugs, “Yeah, my ex had almost 2 decades on me. Lying, cheating bastard. Let’s talk about you though.”

“How about over coffee tomorrow? My teammate is about to perform in drag for the first time. I really want to see if he can pull it off. Care to join us upstairs to watch with a view?

“Hell yes, which teammate, please tell me it’s Nolan. He’d be cute in drag,” Garret comments.

Braden chimes in as they join up with the rest of the team, “Well then you’re about to be disappointed.”

“So our next act is new to the Drag Karaoke Night here at Woody’s. Please welcome to the stage, ‘Cruella’,” the emcee announces to clapping and cheering.

TK is trying to sing in a deeper voice.

“Cruella De Vil,” TK croons taking putting one foot out into the spotlight, “Creulla De Vil.” Travis moves fully into the light.

“Oh my god, I love this!” Claude yells with his phone in the air recording.

Carter to his surprise is liking this side of his teammate. Garret is still trying to guess which Flyer is on stage. “Who is that?” He yells into Carter’s ear to be heard over the speaker system.

“Teeks,” Carter laughs. Garret still looks confused so Carter clarifies, “Travis Konecny.”

“No Shit!” Garret exclaims, “Whoever did his makeup did a kick ass job. So about that coffee…”

“Yeah, I have practice in the morning. Would you rather do lunch instead? We have a game later, but I could still do lunch,” Carter asks. Then he sweetens the deal, “plus I could get you a ticket to the game too.”

“Text me your number,” Garret replies. “Wait, a ticket to the game?”

Carter smiles, “Yeah, players get a couple of tickets to each home game to give away. I usually donate a couple to the LGBT Center, but I think you might be a worthy cause.”

Braden slaps a hand on Carter’s shoulder, “Smooth, Carter.”

Carter smiles back, “Thanks for the confidence, beast.”

“Wait, you have a pet name for him, you really are  _ together! _ ” Garret sounds angry.

“No!” Carter yells to stop Garret. Garret freezes, he’ll give Carter the benefit of the doubt. “It’s his nickname, I just shorten it. Most of the league calls him Holtbeast.”

“Playing hockey, you’d think I’d know all about nicknames,” Garret huffs out relief. “So lunch tomorrow, huh?”

“Sure, I’ll text you when I’m done with practice,” Carter confides.

With a spin TK finishes the song, “Creulla, Creulla De Villlllllllll.” The Flyers give their teammate a standing ovation. Carter admits that TK might have found his after hockey career even if his singing his way off key..

“Well boys it was fun hanging out, I have class in the morning,” Garret announces. “See you tomorrow cutie.”

Claude takes Garret’s place, “Cutie, eh? Did I hear you schedule a lunch date?” Claude takes a drag on his beer. “Maybe getting Holtby out here injected some confidence in you.”

Carter grins at Braden who tells Carter, “Text me. I want all the details. Am off to bed myself, I have a 7:30 train back to DC.”

**

Carter picks up the ticket for Garret. He sits in his car with a few minutes to kill before he has to leave, so he texts Braden.

Carter didn’t realize how much parking around Temple University sucks. It takes him 10 minutes to find a ramp with space causing him to sprint every block to his destination. In retrospect he should have just parked at the arena and took the subway.

He walks into the restaurant finding Garret.

“Wondering if you’d show,” Garret comments about Carter’s tardiness.

Carter catches his breath a little, “Had fun finding a parking place.”

“I live in a row house a couple blocks over and use SEPTA to get around so I don’t have that problem,” Garret brags.

Carter wonders how much to open up as they look over the menu, “Well, our practice rink isn’t convenient by transit so I had to drive. Would have been nice if Montreal wasn’t using the arena this morning, because I could’ve used the subway.”

Garret shrugs, “I can see that.”

Carter ponders his lunch options, “So what’s good here?”

“I’m a fan of the chicken kale salad, the stir frys are pretty kick ass too,” Garret points out.

Garret gets his usual salad while Carter orders a spicy garlic stir fry and a peach and apple cobbler with yogurt. He needs some carbs on game day after all. Carter paid.

Once they sit down Garret asks his burning question, “So is this truly a date or is this a ploy to tell me that you aren’t gay?”

“Oh this is definitely a date, and I’m definitely gay,” Carter assures. “I brought a gift,” he continues passing the ticket across the table, “I found out you’re sitting next to Reyanne Giroux, she’ll probably give you all my more embarrassing moments since I live with her and Claude.”

Garret swallows his bite of salad, “Why do you live with your captain?”

“Now I have to tell you the downside of dating guys like me. I can be sent to the AHL at any time, so until my roster spot is a little more solid there isn’t a point in getting a place of my own. I’ll probably get a condo here soon, since it looks like I’m sticking around,” Carter confesses. “So what are you studying?”

“I’m working on my Masters in Medical Science,” Garret says.

Carter looks dazed, “And what exactly would one do with that?”

Garret shrugs while grabbing a forkful of salad, “Become a physician assistant.”

“So like a doctor?” Carter clarifies.

“Yeah, I have class at 3. The joys of the gastrointestinal system,” Garret deadpans. “I’ll be looking forward to a beer at the game tonight after that class.”

Carter laughs, “I can imagine.”

Garret can’t help but chuckle, “Your laugh is so adorable.” Carter turns bright red.

“I have one other gift for you, gotta make sure you are properly dressed tonight,” Carter says as he reaches in a bag and pulls out a jersey.

“Shit dude, you really know how to make a first impression! Thanks man,” Garret’s excitement is hard to contain. “So what is the deal with you and Braden? I know you said you two aren’t together.”

“He’s my mentor, has been for a couple of years now. Just like you look up to me for inspiration as a player, I look up to him for mine,” Carter explains. “He approached me a couple of years ago when I was doing the World Cup of Hockey and we’ve been good friends since. Plus he helps Claude build an inclusive locker room.”

“So you’re out to the team?” Garret probes.

Carter sighs, “As of 24 hours ago, I am. What is a shame is that unless we get killed tonight, you probably won’t see me play because I started last night. Tomorrow morning, we’re on the plane to San Jose.”

Garret looks at his IWatch, his eyes open wide as they polish off their lunch. “Shit dude, I gotta run to class. Will I see you tonight?”

“Yeah, did you see the second ticket in there?” Carter points out.

Garret reads the text, “Guest access to the family area. Shit dude really?”

Carter nods standing up, “See you tonight. Hug before my pregame nap?”

“Sure,” Garret concedes. Carter practically squeezes all the air out of him.

Carter breaks the hug, “This was nice. When I get back we’ll do a proper dinner.”

The thought gives Garret enough power to make it through his afternoon gastro lecture.

**

Carter wakes from his nap with a text from Braden, “Come on, I need deets on the date.”

Carter denies Braden with a reply, “Later.” Carter gets a return eyeroll GIF.

He slides into his game day suit trying to decide between a black or an orange tie to throw on. One of these days he’ll find a nice mix between the two colors. He packs his bags for the west coast trip so he doesn’t have to do it first thing in the morning even though a seasoned veteran of the road should be able to pack in less than 5 minutes.

Carter jumps in his car, a diesel Audi he had shipped over from Europe because they wouldn’t build one with a stick shift in the US. Maybe he has a need for control, the thought of something unnatural deciding when he shifts gears. Perhaps it was coordination and focus, forcing him to concentrate on the engine’s needs and needing all four limbs to drive. Perhaps it was because he had an old school Jeep in juniors that his parents gave him to get around Seattle. In any event, the car is a blast to drive and obeys his every move.

TK and Nolan slide up to Carter when he plops his gear on the floor to get dressed. “So how was lunch with lover boy,” TK starts.

Carter sheds his jacket, “Was a good lunch, almost felt dumb sitting with him though.”

Nolan looks over, “Why would you say that?”

“He’s a smart jock, studying to be a physician assistant at Temple plays goalie too,” Carter responds.

Nolan looks at Carter, “Look, while you try to get to know Garret, try to get to know him as a person and not what he wants to do. Also, would you please text Braden tonight so he stops blowing up our phones?”

Carter huffs as he presses the velcro in his pads together, “Alright, I will”

Normally in what would be his moment of meditation before stepping out on the ice for warmups, Carter grabs his phone and texts Braden, “Please stop blowing up my teammates’ phones, will call tomorrow after we land in SJ.”

With a little piece of mind, Carter steps out onto the ice and looks over the crowd that is filtering in. He knows where Claude’s wife should be, and sees Garret there. For that moment he smiles.

The first period is a shit show, Montreal scored 3 goals in 2 minutes. His goalie partner Elliott goes down two minutes later, and just like that Carter’s in the game for a second night in a row.

He feels like a brick wall, and he knows Garret sees it too. Montreal as usual tires out by the 3rd period. TK, Nolan, Claude, and Ivan all score to put the Flyers over the Habs 4-3. Not their best game, but they’ll take the win.

**

After two hours of gastro study, dumping his book bag at his townhouse, and 30 minutes on SEPTA, Garret is happy he made it to Wells Fargo Center. After getting a beer and a hot dog he sits down. It may have been crappy Bud, but in the moment it was liquid gold.

The Flyers take the ice for warmups, Garret sees Carter in full gear. This boy couldn’t get any hotter if he tried. He’s following Carter’s moves when Ryanne arrives.

She offers a hand while juggling a baby with ear coverings on the other, “Hi im Ryanne, Claude’s wife.” 

Garret stands and shakes her hand, “Garret. I’m, um, Carter’s, um, friend?”

“Oh yeah! Claude mentioned that Carter had a plus one tonight,” Ryanne mentions. Garret gulps. “Come on, let’s go watch the guys. Claude likes to see his little boy before the game.”

Carter finds Garret along the glass and chucks him a puck and gives him a smile.

“He’s a sweet kid, hopefully he finds a guy that will be good for him,” Ryanne mentions as Carter skates off. Garret suddenly feels like Atlas, the weight of Carter’s world rests on his shoulders.

**

Not long after that game Garret met up with Carter to tell him that dating a public figure still in the closet was too much of a distraction at this point in his studies. Carter wasn’t devastated. Garret was a nice guy, but he really wasn’t Carter’s type. They agreed to stay in touch as friends with Carter as a hockey mentor.

Carter continued to date, but each guy in turn promptly hit the brakes on a relationship when they found out who he was.

When the Flyers went on the road in the middle of November, Carter and Nolan were consistently roomed next to TK. Carter would swap rooms with Teeks and get in moaning contests with TK and Nolan by finding the mouthiest top in each town.

Claude watched Carter’s dating life at a distance and by Christmas decided it was time for another intervention with Braden.

**

Carter jolts from his after practice nap to the sound of his ringtone, it’s Braden.

Carter hits the accept button, “Hey!”

“Hey yourself, get your ass ready to go out. Claude and I will be there in 30,” Braden orders.

“Going out where exactly?” Carter doesn’t remember anything on his social calendar.

Braden barely answers Carter’s question, “Just for a stroll, make sure you look somewhat nice,”

Carter looks through his closet pondering his wardrobe choice for the evening. A Sports coat sounds a little too formal. “Ass hugging jeans are definitely mandatory wear,” Carter murmurs. “Let’s see, undershirts are also mandatory and now for a shirt… hmmm.” Carter ends up settling on a red button down shirt that brings out the color of his lips, a green and black knit scarf because it is January and the color brings out his eyes, ass hugging jeans, a peacoat, and waterproof hiking boots.

Braden walks in the front door, “Well you clean up nice, come on let’s go. We have to take your car, I took Amtrak up.”

“I’m just impressed the train was on-time. I hate driving around 30th street station,” Claude interjects.

Carter leads Braden to his car, “Wow a stick shift, don’t see these too often.”

“It makes me focus,” Carter answers firmly.

Braden smiles, “I can see that.”

“So what are we going out to do?” Carter is still intrigued by Braden’s appearance.

Braden looks out his window, “To find your type. Claude says you are a little too focused on finding love.”

“Well my dear studly mentor, what I find attractive isn’t just on the outside. It’s on the inside too. I’ve met plenty of nice guys, but once they find out who I am they bolt the other direction,” Carter expresses to Braden.

Braden’s mouth straightens out as he ponders what Careter told him, “So we need to find someone you like that also can handle your fame?” Braden shoots a text to Nolan and TK.

Braden gets his reply. “To Nolan’s condo,” Braden utters,

“Get the slideshow ready and order some takeout,” Braden texts back to Nolan.

**

Sitting on Nolan’s sofa Braden review’s Carter’s Grindr profile, “Good lord, who wrote this shit?”

Travis puffs out his chest and proudly states, “I did.”

“Well that explains so much of Carter’s love life,” Braden notes. “Alright this needs a lot of improvement, do you have pen and paper Nolan?”

Nolan produces a notebook and a pen from their last hotel, “Detroit Marriott? Is your team facing budget restrictions?” Braden’s chirp makes Travis fall into Nolan’s lap laughing. 

Braden crosses his left leg over his right to make a writing surface, “So Carter, we’re going to have you tell us your perfect boyfriend and we’ll try to get somewhere close.”

Cater laughs, “You don’t need paper, I just need a guy like you Braden.”

“As we discussed, I can’t be your boyfriend. I’ll take a note you like beards, a good sense of humor, comfortable in their own skin, mature when the need arises, extreme flexibility, and a death stare. Should I or should I not include Stanley Cup rings?” Braden writes as he brings them up, TK is still laughing in Nolan’s lap.

“Would you take him to pick up our takeout while we have this part of the conversation,” Braden requests of Nolan while pointing his pen at Travis.

Nolan helps Travis off the couch grabbing his keys off the coffee table, “We’ll be back in 10.”

“Good. Silence,” Braden mumbles

Carter asks, “So what did Teeks write about me?”

Braden lets out a chuckle, “Headline, ‘Power Bottom With a Heart of Gold’. Young 21 year old professional with a warm smile, adventurous personality, and very flexible in bed. Preference towards bottoming, and my boyish charm will make you melt in my bed.”

Carter shrugs, “Not a poor assessment.”

“And not exactly screaming boyfriend material,” Braden adds.

“Point taken,” Carter deadpans.

“So that’s why when I ask you what your ideal man is, I need something to work with,” Braden explains putting a hand on Carter’s knee.

“So ‘Cute Athletic Twink Seeks Top Otter for LTR’ as a headline?” Carter offers.

“Not a bad start. I have a suggestion though once TK and Nolan get back,” Braden counters

Nolan and TK walk back in holding two bags of italian food, “Chicken Parm anyone?”

Carter’s eyes open wide and licks his lips as he grabs the biodegradable container. “Let me grab you some forks and knives,” Nolan mentions trying to play host with the most.

Travis casts his laptop to Nolan’s TV. Carter giggles, “You learned PowerPoint, Teeks?”

Travis grins, “Not quite, I got Pam in PR to have the intern in Marketing make a PowerPoint of every eligible bachelor in the NHL with no explanation whatsoever.”

Carter’s face expresses a look of absolute horror. Nolan starts giggling.

Travis confesses, “It really wasn’t that hard, yes this is my making.”

“See what we are going to do is the swipe left or right game. Any person here you like just say right, anyone you don’t say left, be ready to explain each answer. Got it?” Carter nods so Braden can continue, “I figure we’ll start with the Eastern Conference.”

TK advances to the first slide. “Jesepri Kotkaniemi,” it reads.

Carter doesn’t even give it a though, “Left. I can’t see 2 bottoms making a relationship work, plus I can’t take my eyes off that mole on his upper lip. I do like that he’s mature for his age though.”

“Okay, that’s helpful,” Braden notes.

“How about Nico,” TK poses, advancing to the next slide.

“Definitely, right. I’d let him pound me into the mattress and sing Swiss German to me all night!”

“Likes foreign boys,” Braden reiterates as he writes. “You sure that just isn’t physical attraction?”

“I mean, Nolan knows him personally and has mentioned trying to hook me up with him before. He said he’s a pretty good guy, and he’s not too far away,” Carter adds.

“Less distance preferred,” Braden jots down.

“Is Columbus too far?” TK asks, “Cause next up is Josh Anderson.”

Carter looks up excited, “Does he still have the beard?”

“We just played them last week Hartsy boy, didn’t you look?” Nolan chirps.

“I’m a little focused on a black disk flying at me during games, asshole,” Carter chides, chucking a throw pillow at Nolan who catches it with ease.

“Facial hair ideal,” Braden writes down.

“So is that a right on Anderson?” TK interrogates wanting to move on.

Carter replies, “Right.”

“We got there, ok so…” TK clicks the mouse, “Dylan Larkin.”

“Hard left, that nose,” Carter chides.

TK looks over at Braden, “Can I also skip Zach Werenski, then too?”

“Yes,” Braden answers quickly, “how did those two get in there anyway, aren’t they still dating?”

“Okay, then Andrei Svechnikov,” TK offers.

“He’s off the market,” Braden notes, “next slide please and seriously did you do your research?”

“Then it looks like Aho,” TK says.

“Tough one,” Carter ponders, “well go right, I like his personality and he’s kinda cute.”

“Ok,” Braden notes, “next.”

“Aaron Ekblad… ew, hard left. Temper issues,” Carter comments.

“Got it,” Braden notes, “next please.”

“Filip Forsberg, apparently we flipped to the west,” Braden adds.

“Right, tentatively. I like the beard and he’s an okay guy, plus can we say accent!” Carter exclaims then asks, “what about Jusse?”.

“He didn’t make the list, something about Pekka,” Braden comments.

Carter connected the dots and slouched into the next slide, “How many of these are there?”

“About 20,” TK responds. 

Carter murmurs, “Death by PowerPoint.” Braden pulls him into a hug showing the notes he made as progress. 

Carter answers left or right to the remainder then turns to Braden, “If we’re done here, do you have a ‘hall pass’ for tonight?”

Braden gets up and offers a hand to Carter, “Lead the way.”

Carter accepts the hand and a slow elevator ride later, they are back in Carter’s car heading to Carter’s new place.

“This is new for you,” Braden expresses as he crosses the threshold to the Victorian style apartment.

Carter shrugs, “It’s not a lot of space, but it’s just me and the occasional guest. My room’s down that small hallway, be there in a minute.”

Carter grabs a cigarette lighter from the kitchen junk drawer. He waltzes back into the bedroom ready to light a few mood candles only to find Braden fully dressed and sitting at the edge of the bed. “Um, you aren’t naked.” Carter protests, in full honesty though he didn’t explicity spell out the word sex to Braden.

Braden pats the duvet, “Have a seat, there’s one thing I have left to do as a mentor before we send you off to find your white knight in shining armor. I want you to invite me to a date.”

Carter gulps. “Hey,” Carter’s voice cracks, “would you like to go get some hot chocolate and take a walk in the park with me?”

“Good job,” Braden praises, “there’s a coffee shop around the corner, right?”

“Definitely and it has the best hot chocolate, so do you want to go?” If Braden thought Carter was nervous, he didn’t show it.

Braden smiles, “Let’s go, then we can come back and  _ warm up _ .”

Carter likes the sound of that.

Braden stirs to catch the 6am train out of Philly, waking Carter in the process.

“Hey before I go. I want to tell you how proud I am of you. You’ve really gained some confidence the last few months. Good luck with Nico,” Braden says before grabbing his overnight bag.

“You want a ride, it’s cold out,” Carter offers.

“Yeah, thanks Carter,” Braden replies.

**

“About damn time you called Hart,” Nico answers his cell phone.

Carter pulls his phone away from his ear at the unexpected greeting, “Nico?” 

Nico’s deep gravely laugh makes Carter melt. “Yeah, Nolan told me you’d call. Want to meet up for coffee?”

_ God that accent!  _ “I should have asked a long time ago. Since you offered, I’ll take you up on that coffee date,” Carter accepts.

“Nice, pick you up at your hotel in 20 minutes,” Nico replies.

“Ok, I’ll meet you out front. See you soon,” Carter finishes and hangs up. He falls on his bed with a huge smile on his face. Nolan is next to him texting Nico the address to the hotel.

Nolan looks over at his goalie as Carter dresses in his nicest ass hugging jeans, “Good luck, you deserve him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open just in case someone likes to see the Carter/Nico side of the ending. I wanted to keep this piece focused on Braden and Carter since that is what the prompt calls for and due to the Pucking Rare rules.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too under the same screen name.


End file.
